


you and me we got this

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Skoulson RomFest 2k15, Unresolved Sexual Tension, skoulsonfest2k15, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe we haven't done this before," Skye says.</p><p>Written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k15 - Prompt: On the field together</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me we got this

"I can't believe we haven't done this before," Skye says with a sly smile.

Coulson wipes the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

"What?"

She rests her hand against the wall, taking a moment to draw a deep breath herself.

"Working together on the field," she explains. "It's the first time."

"I guess it is," he says, untangling himself from the unconscious Hydra guard covering his frame. It had occurred to him when they designed the op, that this was the first time they'd be fighting back to back and shoulder to shoulder on a mission. It had made him a bit nervous, thinking that, inexplicably.

"I've been in your team three years," she goes on as she checks the corner is safe. "It was about time."

He steps over Skye's victim – she was much quicker, and that hurt his pride a bit, but you can't fight progress or the way Skye has learned to vibrate a guy's wrist into uselessness – and follows her into the next corridor.

"By the way, nice move back there, sir. That guard didn't know what hit him."

"Don't sound so surprised," he huffs.

"No. It's just that I've never seen anyone use their thighs like that."

She flashes him a smile and stops in front of the next lock, getting to work immediately. Coulson watches her. He doesn't have to wait too long. The panel gives in and the door opens. Leave it to Skye to be able to have a perfectly normal conversation while hacking Hydra's latest technology.

"No? I can teach you."

Skye widens her eyes, shocked and amused. "You and me _on the matts_?"

"Why not?" 

"That should be interesting – wait," she says, pushing him a bit to one side, to get the angle right for an unsuspecting guard at the end of one of the side corridors. The latest model of ICERs are incredibly silent, Coulson reflects, pleased. Skye looks at him apologetically. "Sorry, did you want to get that one? I didn't think–"

"No, please, be my guest," he smiles at her.

"Well, I didn't bring the Director along so he could kick back and relax."

"No, I'm here to do my job."

"Which includes assessing how much control over my abilities I can extert on the field," she points out, arching an eyebrow.

"I like to watch you work," Coulson says, a bit more pleasant than he probably should.

Skye narrows her eyes a little, like she's a bit suspicious.

He is not lying though. The kind of agent Skye has become, and the kind of confidence she has gained about her abilities (she doesn't like anyone to use the word _powers_ ), it's a wonder to watch. Why wouldn't he want to observe up close?

They find the control room, and Skye cracks that door easily too.

"Not that I'm complaining," Skye tells him, bending over the row of panels, her intelligent eyes concentrated on deciphering what they do. "As I said, it's amazing this is the first time we are doing this. After all the crap we've gone through together."

"That's true," he admits. 

He and Skye are as close as they get – closer even, since Puerto Rico and her change – yet this is the first time they enjoy the back and forth of a mission. Coulson is not one of those agents who treat every mission like a big adventure, something to joke about while it's happening, he's not a cowboy like John Garrett, and thank god for that. One has to be careful, and respectful. But he admits the people who normally make good agents are those who enjoy, at least in a small part, getting their blood pumping like this. Skye, though by no means a reckless person, definitely enjoys it. And it has taken her months to get to this level of trust in herself, it's a relief to just see her so cheerful about the job.

"That's done," Skye says as the pilot lights turn green.

Coulson sends signal to the Team A to go on, now that the complex's security has been deactivated.

"Now we just have to get out."

"Don't worry, I think we pretty much knocked out the whole population of this place," she comments.

"One has to be thorough," Coulson says, leading the way this time.

He has to admit he stopped being nervous a while ago, and now he is actually enjoying himself.

Skye keeps silence for a moment, and follows him quietly.

"To be completely honest I was kind of anxious about us being on the field together, sort of," she eventually says. "When you told me the op, I wasn't sure it was a good idea."

"Why?"

"Is the coast clear?" she asks.

"Pristine," he replies. They have pretty much made it to the end, Mack waiting for them on the other side of the wall. But this right here needs his attention. "Why didn't you think it was a good idea?"

She tilts her head – he knows that gesture. Her fingers wrapped confidently around the ICER.

"I didn't want to be that cliche but..." she starts, not quite looking at Coulson but not quite looking away. "I was worried you might be a distraction."

"A _distraction_? I don't understand."

She shakes her head. "No, I didn't either."

He doesn't expect her to follow that non-reply with a kiss but the next thing Coulson knows is that Skye's hands are all over him – twisting into his flack vest, wrapped around his neck – and she's kissing him like this mission was a lot more dangerous than it actually was.

There is this strange filmic quality to the moment, like Coulson is seeing it from outside his own body, in sweeping camera movements as Skye grabs the back of his neck and pulls him against her mouth. Then it's nothing at all like that – it's not like being out of his own body, like a witness to the experience, he's there with her, her hot mouth alive. He thought he knew that mouth well, from looking from the outside, the Skye-mouth speaking all those Skye-words he has loved since the moment he met her and before. He has watched that mouth map out countless plans, share griefs and doubts, shut over fears she didn't want him to discover, smile in agreement or grimace in protest. It's completely different, of course, feeling it against his own skin.

 _I've been in your team for three years_. He remembers her words, amazed that the idea of kissing that mouth hadn't occurred to him before. Unable to think about anything else now that he knows how that feels.

But maybe he wasn't that clueless after all.

He feels his own body react under Skye's passion. So his nervousness wasn't so inexplicable after all. And if he is honest he feels a bit good about being Skye's _distraction_. He grabs her by the waist, but their bulletproof vests don't allow for much more proximity. His mind is already skipping several steps in this relationship but Skye is breathing fast between kisses, that's getting to him. Because there are more than one – kiss, that is. More than one very unprofessional kiss here.

She steps back, breaking the kiss, studying Coulson's reaction with desperate expectation. He knows Skye almost too well. He can tell when she is preparing herself for the worst. He's searching for a way to tell her there's no need. He'd be mad not to give her the answer she wants. If that's what she really wants.

"So..." Skye tries, impatient, glaring at him.

"Okay," he says, lamely.

"What do you think?" she asks.

"Personally or professionally?"

Skye frowns at the question. Coulson had never realized how lovely the little gestures of her face could be. Has he been in love all this time without noticing? It's possible, he's just that hopeless. And Skye has always been a little too good to be true, in all regards, and now this. He decides he'll be cautious.

"I didn't think I was being unprofessional," she protests.

"We're in the middle of a mission."

"We've just _finished_ the mission, here, look at that nice exit door," Skye says, looking offended. "I was well within my right."

"Your right to kiss your boss?" he asks, but it's not chastizing at all; he's just amused and very very charmed.

"I'm sorry," she says, finally. "I had promised myself I wouldn't be so impulsive."

Coulson wouldn't exactly say Skye is an impulsive person, quite the contrary, and of course he doesn't regret that she acted impulsively on this particular occassion. He gives her a sympathetic look.

"This is going to be a problem," he says tenderly.

"It doesn't have to be."

She touches his vest again. He covers her hands with his.

"Professionally I'm a bit worried, I admit. Personally..." he adds. "I'm very happy."

She lights up. Coulson feels a pang of pain at seeing it, at how easy and humble her happiness arrives. The fact that it has something to do with him is nothing short of miraculous. She tiptoes a bit and kisses him again – there's no dramatic rush this time, just a simple and almost shy brushing of her lips against his. He loves the change. He feels loved in that gesture. When she pulls away she presses her forehead against his shoulder, a gesture of sweet embarrassment. Coulson touches the side of her head, her hair, to let her know it's okay, and she pulls back, returning to some semblance of professionality.

He smirks at her.

"As for your impulsiveness... I'm very amused that you didn't stop to think that we never cut off the comms," he tells her.

He watches as realization dawns on Skye, the color on her cheeks starting to match the color on her deliciously well-matched lips.

" _What_?" Hunter's voice comes into their ears, loud and fake disbelief in his tone. "We definitely didn't hear anything. We didn't hear any actual kissing or any discussion around kissing. Right, Agent May?"

May keeps a professional yet delicate silence. Coulson has no doubt – as Skye's SO and his best friend – she'll have plenty to say later. But that's later.

"Oh god," Skye mutters.

Coulson touches her elbow in sympathy. It's weirdly charged now, what used to be such an innocent gesture between them, but he likes it very much.

"You were right," he tells her. "I can't believe we've never done this before."


End file.
